


Старик

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 113500, Marvel Earth 113500
Genre: Apocalypse, Fandom Kombat 2012, Gen, Ginny Stark aka Black Widow is the granddaughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, well fuck, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот старик - как маленькое хрупкое звено, связывающее практически уничтоженное настоящее с каким-то туманным, сказочным прошлым, а Джинни любит сказки, хоть и отказывается признаться в этом даже самой себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старик

В одном из их подземных укрытий повстанцев живёт старик. Такие долго не держатся, особенно среди повстанцев, которые мрут как мухи, и хорошо, если без мучений - хорошо, если во время атак мандариновского отребья, как-нибудь быстро и безболезненно, потому что чаще всего они умирают от голода, или от чахотки, или от отчаяния, хотя в последнее Джинни не особенно верит.   
\- Ты снова захлёбываешься, - говорит старик.   
\- Прости, что? - переспрашивает Джинни, натягивая на лоб сварочные очки.   
\- Словами, - поясняет старик.   
Джинни даже не знает, как его зовут. Она и лица его толком не помнит, старается в принципе не запоминать, потому что память тянет её ко дну, словно корабельный якорь.   
Старик жмётся к углу пещеры, похожий на ветхую кучу тряпья, на которую какой-то умник напялил бледную маску.   
Он страшно стар. Он, наверное, старше всех в этом мире.   
\- В начале тысячелетия мы мечтали о летающих машинах, - бормочет старик, перебирая негнущимися пальцами истрёпанные полы пальто. - Мы читали фантастику и мечтали о космосе, о покорении планет, о подвигах, о героях...  
Он словно чудом уцелевшее ископаемое животное. Джинни слабо представляет себе, что значит жалость, но подозревает, что испытывает к этой развалине нечто подобное.   
\- Давай, старик, - негромко подзадоривает его Джинни, не отрываясь от разобранной бомбы. - Расскажи мне что-нибудь ещё об этом твоём дивном старом мире.   
  
***  
В подземелье воняет потом, грязью и ржавчиной, а снаружи - пылью и протухшим мясом. Около входа уже час околачивается бешеная собака, и Джинни специально выпутывается из проводов, чтобы одним милосердным выстрелом снести бедолаге половину черепа.   
Джинни устало опускается на валун, кладёт на колени обрез и вытягивает ноги. Она даже не оборачивается, когда слышит шорох и тяжёлое, загнанное дыхание - это выбирается на поверхность тот самый безымянный старик.   
Грязный закатный свет делает его лицо немилосердно безобразным, но Джинни наплевать, в конце концов, в теле её отца больше железа, чем плоти, весь их повстанческий отряд состоит из калек и избитых шрамами уродов, а тут всего лишь морщины.   
Пусть и глубокие, словно американские каньоны.   
\- Ты её убила, - утвердительно говорит старик, тыча пальцем в собачий труп.   
\- Она же бешеная, - равнодушно отвечает Джинни. - Сама бы сдохла к рассвету.   
Она вытаскивает из кармана куртки сигарету, пару секунд беспокойно мнёт фильтр, а потом прикуривает - небо здесь всё равно затянуто сплошным серым облаком пепла, можно не бояться, что на струйку дыма сбегутся императорские шакалы.   
Старик кашляет и опускается на землю.  
\- У вас мало патронов, а ты потратила один, чтобы избавить собаку от страданий.   
От неожиданности Джинни выдыхает дым через ноздри, роняет сигарету, ругается и с остервенением втаптывает её каблуком в сухую вонючую пыль.   
\- Я давно слежу за тобой, - невозмутимо продолжает старик.   
\- Много усилий для этого надо, - огрызается Джинни. - Я тут главная, конечно ты следишь за мной.   
\- Ты напоминаешь мне Старка.  
\- Я и есть Старк.   
\- Другого Старка. Тони Старка. Твоего деда.   
Джинни самой требуется несколько секунд, чтобы его вспомнить.   
\- Я на него работал, - хрипло продолжает старик. - Очень давно. Он тоже пытался выглядеть злее, чем есть на самом деле. Он...  
Джинни тычет ему в щёку дулом обреза, и старик испуганно прерывается, округляет блестящие в изборождённых морщинами веках глаза.   
\- Возвращайся домой, рухлядь, - почти ласково велит ему Джинни. - Иначе опоздаешь на ужин.   
  
***  
За следующие несколько дней Джинни узнаёт, что старика зовут Карсон Уэйч, что он был гениальным инженером, пока его разум на заволокла пелена маразма, и что когда-то он строил её деду какой-то чудо-автомобиль.   
Джинни куда больше чудо-машин интересуют чудо-бомбы.   
Карсон невероятно говорлив, так говорлив, словно последней целой частью его дряхлого тела остались голосовые связки, но Джинни не возражает - ей глубоко всё равно, с кем разговаривать душными долгими ночами, с разобранным металлоломом или с умирающим стариком.   
\- Я был там, когда всё только начиналось, - однажды говорит ей Карсон. - Когда Мандарин только-только решил построить свою машину смерти.   
 _Когда Мандарин_ , мысленно продолжает за него Джинни,  _заставил Тони Старка уничтожить практически всё население Земли_.   
Она очень хорошо знает историю - по крайней мере, эту её часть.   
  
Этот старик - как маленькое хрупкое звено, связывающее практически уничтоженное настоящее с каким-то туманным, сказочным прошлым, а Джинни любит сказки, хоть и отказывается признаться в этом даже самой себе.  
  
***  
Рёв сирены раздаётся поздно ночью. Джинни не спит, поэтому тревога не застаёт её врасплох.  
Она выхватывает винтовку и кричит во всю глотку:  
\- В тоннель! Живо! В тоннель и вниз!  
Повстанцы по большей части молодые, сильные, быстрые, иные не выжили бы. Но Карсон Уэйч, которому не хватило здравого смысла сдохнуть в самом начале этого ада, определённо из любителей повыпендриваться.   
Джинни не раздумывая вытаскивает старика из палатки и волочёт его к прорытым в глубине пещеры подземным ходам, последним, самым мощным ударом отправляя его в руки Джо.  
\- Джинни, - начинает Джо, но она в ответ шипит разъярённой кошкой:  
\- В тоннель, чёрт тебя дери!   
\- Джинни! - орёт ей вслед Джо, но в конце концов подчиняется. Он не может не подчиниться, и Джинни оставляет их со стариком позади, вылетая в коридор пещеры навстречу визитёрам.   
Она намерена похоронить в этих развалинах хотя бы парочку вражеских ублюдков.   
  
***  
Это странная привязанность, вроде привязанности взрослого человека к плюшевой детской игрушке, к чашке со сколотым краем, к фотоальбому или к чему-нибудь подобному.  
К самодельной винтовке, из которой Джинни сделала свой первый выстрел.  
Пыльный мусор, который выбросить не поднимается рука.   
  
***  
Старик переживает эту атаку. Он переживает ещё три, умудряется выкарабкаться после ранения, а потом заболевает воспалением лёгких и сгорает за два дня - и это после того, как чёртов Мандарин, наконец, отправился к праотцам, утянув за собой весь свой сброд.   
Джинни чувствует себя страшно усталой и безумно старой. Впервые за долгие годы ей хочется свернуться клубком в какой-нибудь яме, уснуть и не проснуться, но вместо этого она выволакивает мёртвого Карсона Уэйча к могилам своих родных, прислоняет его спиной к надгробию и садится рядом, глядя на заходящее солнце. Её даже не смущает дикий идиотизм этой ситуации - то, что она таскает за собой тяжёлое полуокоченевшее тело, вместо того, чтобы бросить его спокойно разлагаться под развалинами.   
Это первый закат свободной Земли.  
Если эти руины вообще можно назвать Землёй, не говоря уже о "свободной".   
\- Ты сраный мудак, - ворчит Джинни, не отнимая подбородка от колен. - Я не буду рыть могилу ещё и для тебя. Я брошу тебя здесь, и тебя сожрут койоты.   
Каждая пядь красной земли здесь усыпана костями. Воздух пропах дохлятиной, даже живые ею пропахли, и эту дрянь не смоет никакое мыло.   
Ладони Джинни стёрты до костей, она обломала все ногти, пока выводила на надгробиях имена Энтони и Говарда Старков. Плакать она не умеет и не видит в этом особенного смысла: режим Мандарина воспитал в ней полнейшего отморозка, и, наверное, она никогда так и не научится быть нормальным человеком.   
\- Лучше бы ты навсегда остался безымянным. - Джинни тяжело выпрямляет колени и тянется за ножиком. - Написать "старик" куда быстрее и проще, чем написать "Карсон Уэйч".   
Впереди у Джинни целая ночь, и эта последняя ночь, которую она готова отдать мёртвым.   
\- Столько ещё предстоит сделать, - бормочет она, поднимаясь и опираясь на лопату. - Целый мир, который придётся отстраивать заново.

 


End file.
